Titans Kindergarten: Favorite Things
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: On a rainy day, the kids of Jump City Kindergarten watch the Sound of Music. Later, they're told to make a list of their favorite things. What will some students say. BBRae, Finx, and new guests. There's another challenge listed in the A/N, so be sure to check it out. R
1. Chapter 1

**INSPECTOR: Hey Guys! Here is the next installment of my Kindergarten series. And since no one got the quote, Rhett-The Brat Prince won by default. Which means he will have an O.C. that will feature in this story (and possibly others!)**

**BUTTONS: But…don't be…*yawn* discourrraagggeeeddd….**

**RINA: Because, like, the totally fab Inspector will be giving you another shot at having an O.C! So listen up here mis bonboncitos! **

**KYO: *glaring at the Inspector* Since this baka threatened to take away my pocky if I don't cooperate, he left me to state the challenge. This fic will have Rodgers and Hammerstein's Sound of Music. However, there will be a reference to another quote from another Rodger's and Hammerstein's movie that will be featured. The first person to leave a comment with the correct quote AND movie, will be rewarded with an O.C. SO start google-ing or watch the movies!**

**NICKY: *wearing his raccoon ears* So that means that the Inspector doesn'townanything! HeNoOwnTeenTitansOrSoundOfMu sic! SoNoTryingTOSUEHIM! *giggle!***

**KYO: yeah! He only freaking owns us. That bas-(CENSOR)**

It was raining today at Jump City Kindergarten. Which obviously meant that today was _not _a normal today. For everyone that was under the age of ten knew exactly what it meant when it was a rainy day. It meant that it was one of Zeek's Famous Movie Days! *TM

Now, whenever there was a rainy day, it was a long standing tradition that the cinnamon haired teen, in his ever present gregariousness would bring a well-loved video tape from home, do battle with the ever difficult VCR, get frustrated and throw said difficult piece that had the nerve to call itself technology, and then have Gizmo fix said atrocity to machines, and play a movie for his kids.

And today it wasn't just any movie! Oh no, today it was the Sound of Music! Who couldn't love Julie Andrews?! The beautiful, talented and aristocratic woman who played Mary Poppins, and the Queen of Genovia? Just to name a _few_? And then there was the strong, proud figure known as Christopher Plummer who played as Caesar in Caesar and Cleopatra, and was the dad in the Lake House.

Also, today Zeek had his very good friend Parker there along with him. Who was really there because he had missed his bus and decided to bug his best friend into giving him a ride. But hey, he loved munchkins! And the students themselves were facisnated by this strange "enijma" of a teen. Zeek had taught them that word last week, and he said it meant mysterious or strange.

And Parker certainly was to their small prepubescent minds. Although he also proved to be a riddle to just about everyone… Standing incredibly tall at 6'6 with brightly colored purple hair that fell into red eyes (they were his real color…the eyes…) and wearing an very washed out Liverpool Jersey that was more stain that material…and baggy jeans that were more holes than jean, he truly was an odd specimen to a group of five year olds.

Zeek for his part ignored his best friend as the last few credits of the Sound of Music played on the TV. They had been best friends literally since they were born. Born on the exact same date, (though Zeek always loved to rub in his face that he was twenty-three minutes older) they had been glued to one another ever since.

A nod from the cinnamon haired one had Parker turning on the lights. A chorus of groans met their ears, as little eyeballs were assaulted by harsh florescent lights. However, a sharp glance from their high school helper quickly silenced any more complaints. Taking his seat like a king takes a throne, Zeek peered down kindly at his toddler subjects. "Alright class. You know the drill. Today's lesson will be based on our movie today. So I want you guys to do four things. Can you guys hold up how many fingers four is?"

At this, pudgy little hands were raised as four fingers popped out. "Good job! So count them off with me! One…"

"One!"

"Walk back quietly to your seats on Sassaleeny and sit down. Two…

"Two!"

"Take out a piece of paper and a pencil. Don't forget to put your name on the top. Three…"

"Twee!"

"Make a list of your favorite things to think of when you're feeling sad. Like Maria did in the movie. Four…"

"Four!"

"When you're done, read silently or finish any work you have. Once everyone is done, we'll share. So ready?"

Tiny bodies tensed in anticipation, little hearts pumping with adrenaline. "Get set."

Eyes narrowed, tongues peaked out in concentration… "SASSALEENY!"

And just like that, a horde of hyped up kindergarteners _quietly _rushed to their seats in a race to get done first.

Jinx of course knew what was going on her list! First of course would be Wally's pretty red hair. Then there would be seeing Gizmo cry. Ooh! And cookies!

Sitting next to the pinkette, Wally raced through his paper, his writing so fast it nearly made his sheet dissolve.

Terra was staring over at BB longingly, watching as he happily wrote away. At the moment, she wasn't really concentrating, she was doodling. Doodles of her and BB holding hands. Her and BB getting married. Her laughing as Raven cried. Her and BB ki-ki-ki…the little blonde girl promptly passed out from blood loss at the massive nosebleed she had.

When Zeek saw this, he sighed. Whenever Terra passed out, a giant bolder would form to catch the girl. Motioning for his friend to go get her, he sighed again. Terra really needed to get those nosebleeds under control. Parker walked over and picked up both the girl and the boulder. What did you think? That regular teens would watch over a hoard of superpowered/ability toddlers? Hah! What pipe have you been smoking?

Purple hair disappeared behind a corner as Parker took Terra to the nurse. His friend was really bossy…

However, as everyone else wrote down happily, one little girl looked at her paper thoughtfully. Black hair fell into her eyes, her black rain jacket keeping her nice and toasty. _What should I write about. Favorite things…_ Looking around for inspiration, her eyes caught the adorable green toddler sitting just a few seats away. With a small blush, she knew what she was going to write about.

Several minutes later, three paper cuts, three booboo kisses, a conscious Terra and a bored Parker later; everyone was brimming with excitement to tell their favorite things. Zeek smiled, "Alright class, I go first, and then pick someone. Once they're done they'll pick someone and that's how it will go, kay?"

At their nod Zeek began. "My favorite things, are chocolate, Chinese food, and chopsticks I adore! Books that are romantic and Titanic, l'amour! Teaching my students their ABC's! These are a few of my favorite things!" Giggles were heard as Zeek finished singing. Silly, Zeek. He was so funny.

A snicker behind him made Zeek narrow chocolate brown eyes at his supposed best friend. "Sorry I forgot Parker. You're not scientific enough for chopsticks."

Ouch. A pout worked its way onto Parker's face. However he brightened up considerably when Zeek allowed him to go next. Pulling out a guitar from nowhere, he began. "My favorite things, I would have to say, would be soccer or futbol, and visiting L.A. I love my cars, my Camaro has the best luck! And not to mention Fergie, who I'd really like to f-" Suddenly, cold tendrils of death slowly crawled around Parker's throat. Cutting off his air supply, and causing his eyes to bug out. He was turned around to meet the unflinching black holes for eyes of his best friend.

Except staring back at him was not the face of his best friend who loved ice hockey and black licorice. Oh no! In his place was a scary person. Cinnamon hair taking on a crimson tint resembling blood, chocolate brown eyes becoming blacker than the depths of space. Face angular, gaunt, and soooo pale. A black miasma swirled around the other teen, engulfing everything near him in a cold embrace.

For there stood the reason why so very few people messed with him. Why Parker, who was ten inches taller than him tried not to piss him off. Why his kids rarely misbehaved. Their stood Zakiasu Izanami, the Prince of Hell. Even his dad Izanami no Mikoto, the Grand Deity of Yomi tried not to piss his son off. Because Zeek could be downright diabolical if the need arised.

The Prince of Hell opened his mouth, black blood dripping from it as he spoke. "You are in a room filled with children Parker Martin Ditko! Watch your language. Am I perfectly understood?"

As the giant purple headed teen was still being strangled, all he could do was nod. Immediately he was released, and the terrifying personification of doom disappeared and was replaced with the warm and semi-cuddly Zeek everyone preferred to keep in this dimension. Qucikly, Parked squeaked out a name.

Jinx happily stood up. "Favorite things! I love Wally's pretty red hair. The way Gizmo cries when I point out he doesn't have hair. The cookies I share with Wally. The way I can make boogers turn into bees. And the color pink! Hmmm…..how about…Pretty Red Hair!"

Chuckling Wally took his place as his pink haired friend sat down. "My favorite things are my lucky red sneakers. My pet turtle named Speedy…um… the cookies that Jinx gives me…and…the color…pink…" and before anyone could blink, the red-haired Speedster had left.

"Um…" Zeek uttered, at a loss for words. "Well, Beast Boy, why don't you go next."

With a grin, the green boy ran up to the front, his gap toothed smile as bright as the absent sun! "My favo'ite tings! Purple and black, my dino'sa named Teddy! Cwows and Ra'ens. And most of all Rae! So Rae you next!" Smiling again, completely oblivious to the blushing blackette, the adorable kindergartener sat down.

As her blood began to pool back into her body, Raven slowly stood up and walked to the front. After a slight hesitation she began. "Favorite things. Whiskers on green kittens, and bright cheery smiles. Ado'wable ears that point up in ta middle. Green colored ponies and bright purple cake. The letter B, and most of all…G. These are a few of my favorite things."

And before anyone could say anything else, Raven gave a smiling Beast Boy a kiss on the cheek, before disappearing.

Beast Boy's smile turned into a grin. He would have to add Rawen's kisses to the list of his favorite things.

**INSPECTOR: So did you find the quote? Don't forget, Review. Because reviews are like chips. Once you've had some, you don't stop until the whole bag is gone…I wonder if I get a lot of reviews if I'll finally be able to stick to a diet…**

**BUTTONS: You..don…like my food? *tears forming.***

**INSPECTOR: Buttons, c'mon don't cry….**

**Ham**


	2. Favorite Things Contest Announcement

The Contest for the Favorite Things O.C. is now officially closed. Tterit is the default winner! Now for the answer.

"…not scientific enough for chopsticks." From Rodgers & Hammerstein's The King and I.


End file.
